


Kissing Is The Easiest Thing To Do, Until It's Not

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Blarke [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little fluffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Clarke Griffin, Bellamy is always so concerned, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy never manages to find the right moment, when kissing Clarke isn't a mistake. She gives him ample opportunity, but he's picky. If he's gonna kiss the love of his life, he's going to make sure its right. That might mean they run into some trouble along the way. </p><p>Or, four times Bellamy and Clarke kiss the wrong people, and the one time they finally get it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Is The Easiest Thing To Do, Until It's Not

So maybe he was a little bit stupid. Raven would say extremely. Octavia would be nicer and just say very. Miller straight up called him a fucking dumbass. He wouldn't go that far. But he could settle for a little bit. A little bit stupid was doable. Which is what was getting him into trouble, it turns out.

The first time he had felt a little bit stupid had been a warm Saturday night in August. His skin was sticky with the heat while he and Miller drank beers, posted up on the roof of his house, watching Octavia, Harper, and Monty light sparklers left over from 4th of July and chase each other in the street. He had downed the last of his beer and climbed back through the window to grab himself another, to find Clarke leaning against the door frame of his room. He was 23, she was his sisters best friend, 18 and bright, like the sun. She had on shorts that are unbuttoned and folded down to reveal the top of her bikini, and a tank top tied off at her waist, and her skin was tan and her cheeks were pink, like the warmth had permanently etched itself into her skin there. The blue of her eyes danced like the oceans they resembled as she stood very much in his way. She leaned close to him, pressing her lips into his neck under his jaw, and he thinks that might have been the moment his soul left his body. He had kept his hands firmly on his beer and her upper arm, and gently prevented her from curling herself into him. She didn't seem too put off, which hurt his ego more then it should have. She rolled her eyes a little and danced away.

15 minutes later he found her perched on the steps of the front porched, head thrown back, with her hands threaded through Lexa's brown hair. Stupid was maybe a good word after all.

That hadn't been the only time stupid had felt like one of his more prevalent character traits. A few months later he had gone to visit Octavia in at school a couple hours away, and Clarke was O's roommate. He hadn't told O he was coming, so when he knocked on her dorm door at 3 in the afternoon, he wasn't sure she'd be home, but he wasn't expecting Clarke Griffin in nothing more then a long t-shirt that skimmed the tops of her thighs to open the door, mid rant about Octavia needing to learn to remember her keys. She stopped short and, after catching her bearings, jumped up to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back, and was suddenly very aware of her lack of pants and how much she still smelled like strawberry shampoo and paint. She let him in and settled back into her nest on her bed, and they had talked for 2 hours until O got back. Octavia had insisted they go to a party to celebrate Bellamy being in town, and neither he nor Clarke had the balls to protest. So 4 hours later he was leaning against a kitchen counter at a party he was probably too old for, watching his sister play beer pong with a very large man as her partner, when Clarke popped up at his side. She was tipsy, and he could see it in her eyes that it was making her brave. She grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar and pulled him down to her level, and was just about to press her lips into his when he turned his head and let her land firmly on his cheek. She had sat back a little startled, looked at him with more question in her eyes then he felt comfortable answering, growled a little under her breath, and stalked off.

Which may have made it his fault when he had to threaten violence against the boy she was kissing when they were ready to leave, who insisted he could get her home safe later. Bellamy had very much doubted that. She had fallen asleep against O's shoulder in the back seat, but not before looking him dead in the eye with a heat that made his pants a little uncomfortable. So stupid.

She started dating a boy named Finn at the start of her and Octavia's sophomore year, and she seemed so happy with him. Until one day, she called him sobbing, and he had dropped everything to drive the now 15 minute drive to her apartment to comfort her. (He had moved to town for Octavia, okay.) It turned out, Finn had been dating someone else for about 4 years before he transferred to Ark U, where he had met Clarke, from a school in Pittsburg. Clarke had been lucky enough to discover this when Raven, Finn's "beautiful perfect girlfriend" (as Clarke had said through tears, muffled by the collar of his shirt), had showed up at his door one morning when Clarke was making them breakfast. Clarke had instantly left, and had called him while she was walking home. He had stayed at her apartment for about 2 days when Finn showed up at her doorstep, begging her to take him back. She had agreed to get dinner with him, against Bellamy's strong protest, and so he was left alone for the night. He had gone to a bar nearby, where he had met the very same Raven Clarke had encountered. She was drinking her feelings about Finn going after Clarke, he was drinking his feelings about Clarke going with Finn, they talked enough to realise they were talking about the same people, and then she had kissed him hard. It had been the most heartfelt kiss he'd had in a long time, and when she had asked him to take her home, he had agreed. After he had brought her over the edge with his mouth, his fingers, and had been brought to his own edge, her warm heat around him and Clarke's face in his minds eye, he asked if it had made it any better. The fact that she had cried out Finn's name into the quiet already told him what he needed to know, but he asked anyway. He was right.

The fact that Clarke came face to face with Raven wrapped in a sheet when she brought him coffee the next morning to thank him for being such a good friend really sold his stupidity home.

His tryst with Raven was once, but she managed to quickly fill spots in their rag tag group of delinquents that they hadn't even realised needed filling. She evened them out, livened them up, and brought a brightness to the group that was irreplaceable. She had also brought Gina into his life. She was smart, beautiful, and everything he needed in a girlfriend. Octavia loved her, if she still adamantly insisted that he belonged with Clarke, and she fit just as well as Raven did into the folds of their friend group. She also fit right next to him. They would lay on his couch and watch old movies together, and it was like his hardened planes were made to fit her soft curves. Her hand fit perfectly in his when shed lace their fingers together under the table. She was perfect. But she wasn't Clarke. He tried to ignore the fact that sometimes he would wake up and wish he smelled strawberries and paint instead of Gina's smell of coffee and lavender, or that when her dark curls would fall over his chest as she slept he would dream that they were blonde. He had never kissed Gina in front of Clarke, he always felt like it would be a lie, to everyone. But one day, he finally decided he needed to do it for himself. They were out, all together at their favourite bar, and she was smelling like lavender and her laughter was so bright, that he leaned over and kissed her soundly. No one else even noticed, she didn't react further the kissing back into him with appropriate ferver, but as he pulled away and Gina turned back to yell something over his shoulder at Raven, he locked eyes with Clarke. She was sitting where she always sat, tucked into O's other side with Lincoln's arm brushing her shoulder as he draped it protectively over Octavia, and had been looking right at them when he had kissed Gina. She looked shell shocked, like someone had punched her in the gut. He wanted to run to her, to tell her it wasn't real, that he loved her most, that he had loved her for years, but instead, he took Gina's hand, and led her over to the bar for another drink, and they didn't speak for the rest of the night.

If her stolen glances at him were any indication, she felt a little stupid herself.

Gina had broken up with him about 6 months into their relationship because she could see his heart was with someone else. She wasn't angry, of course not, because she was perfect. She had left and within weeks had found that she somehow managed to fit even better with Raven. He didn't tell Clarke. Stupid, remember? They hadn't spoken much since he had kissed Gina at the bar, and so maybe he could attribute the 2 months that went by after his breakup without Clarke knowing to that. Or maybe he could attribute it to stupidity. Either one. So when someone was pounding on his door at 9am on a Sunday morning, the last person he expected to be there was Clarke Griffin. She spared no time for pleasantries and pushed past him into the apartment, hands flying and voice rising by the second.

"You've been broken up for months?!" She practically screamed at him. He tried not to hide his face under his hair as she spun accusingly at him.

"How'd you know?" She scoffed at him, obviously upset that he wasn't focused on the issue at hand. She did indulge him, she always had.

"I got to Ravens house earlier then we planned, and found Gina being suffocated by Raven's thighs. Imagine my anger when the girl who got cheated on was helping someone cheat! So of course, I defended your honour and yelled at her, only to be very forcefully told by a very naked Raven that you had been broken up for 9 weeks." She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest, standing in the middle of his apartment, and he didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged half heartedly. "Nine weeks Bell. You have been single, a major life change, for nine whole weeks, and i had to find out from someone else." Her voice cracked a little, and she looked so hurt he thought a dead puppy would be less sad.

"Im sorry Princess. We hadn't spoken in a while, and I hadn't really told anyone. Raven knew because of Gina, obviously, but..." he trailed off. She seemed like she was listening, but not buying it.

"But you're broken up now" it wasn't a question, but she was looking for confirmation. He nodded. She walked towards him, dropping her purse on the floor as she moved. He backed up until the backs of his knees hit the armrest of his couch, and then he froze. She kept moving, closing the space between them one cautious step at a time. "Why didn't you let me kiss you 3 summers ago?" She said, her hands fidgeting between their bodies. He could smell her, and it took all his power not to lurch across the space into her.

"You were too young. You were O's best friend." he could list reasons all day, but in the end the one that mattered most was the most honest anyway "I wasn't ready." It felt like finally breathing. She had always been more sure about everything then he had. No wonder.

"And at the party freshmen year?"

"You were drunk. I didn't want our first kiss to be.. that." He tried to look her in the eye but faltered at about mouth level when she swept her tongue across her lower lip. He expected her to ask about Raven. To bring up more instances where he could have made a move and hadn't because the list was excessively long. But she didn't. She squared her jaw and reached out, framing his face in her hands, stood on her toes and finally, after what felt like centuries of waiting, brushed her lips across his.

He let out the most embarrassing sigh, but before she could respond, he pulled his hand into her hair at the base of her neck and pulled her into a heavy kiss. She seemed to melt a little, like she hadn't expected it. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her into him, fitting her curves into him the way they were meant to be. First kisses usually involve clashing teeth and fighting for dominance, but it was if he and Clarke were literally created to kiss each other. The kiss was better then any other moment in his life. She moved so perfectly with him he was't sure if this was a dream or not. Her tongue grazed the roof of his mouth and he actually shook, with his whole body. When they fell onto his couch he had wanted to protest. To insist that after all of the waiting they had done, they could make it too his bed, but she pushed his shirt up his body and he forgot that he even owned a bed when she pressed open mouthed kisses down his sternum.

He found the button to her pants and drug them down her legs at a pace he was sure drove her insane, which caused her to grit his name through her teeth and he may have gone slower just in the hopes to hear it again. He settled over her, heavy on her to feel as much of her pressed against him as he could, his hips caught in the frame of her thighs. He could feel the heat of her, burning against him, and he thought maybe this was what heaven felt like. She pushed him off just enough to tug her shirt off and toss it to the floor before pulling him back down to crush her against the couch. He ran his hands down her sides, catching at her hip and lifting her enough to wrap an arm under her and pull them to a seated position, her legs wrapped around his middle as he sat cross legged beneath her. She ground out a figure eight against him and he saw stars for a minute at the friction. He wrapped a hand into her hair and pulled gently to expose her neck to him, and drew a path from her ear to her clavicle in soft love bites that had her moaning softly into the silence. His hands found soft curves while his own skin felt the heat of her hands drawing red marks down his back, scraping across his scalp, running down the planes of his chest and stomach. She was everywhere, and he didn't know if he could ever remember this much happiness in his heart. He laid them back on the cushions, and rid her of the remainder of her clothing. She had already shoved his sweats down his legs, and was quick to rid him of his boxers as well, until they had nothing between them but the heat of their own skin.

His hands roamed slowly up her thighs, and found purchase at her centre, causing her to cry out and arch into him. He slid himself down her body, leaving wet kisses down the valley of her breasts and over the soft skin of her stomach, nipping sharply into her hip bone before kissing the insides of her thighs. He tasted her, and the world may have gone black for a moment as every single one of his senses was her. Her taste, a bit metallic and sweet on his tongue. The feeling of her thighs pressing around his head and her heels digging into his back, her hands in his hair and while one of his own reached up to cup her breast as the other helped him push her towards her release. The smell of her, her coconut lotion and strawberry shampoo. The sight of her, her body spread out above him, her head tipped back, her blonde hair splayed around her like a halo, her lips parted just so. The sound of her, heavy breathing, sharp intakes and gasping exhales, soft moans leading to louder and louder keening noises coming from the back of her throat and leaving her lips like a prayer. He was sure there was nothing better then being overwhelmed by the sensation of Clarke Griffin. She shook beneath him and pulled him back to her mouth as she rocked through her own release, her legs falling apart just so when she couldn't hold them steady anymore, her breath shaky and weak. She wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him down onto her and holding him there, together with her. She reached over the side of the couch to her bag, and fished a condom from the pocket while never breaking the kiss she had claimed with her mouth, teeth buried in his lower lip and hands weaved into his dark curls. She handed it too him, and after a moment of fiddling, it was on. Feeling her around him, with no space between them, was more then he had ever hoped it would be. He dropped his head to hers, pressing their foreheads together, keeping eye contact as they moved slowly together. It was soft, languid movement. They had no reason to rush, to force it to be more then it was. They fit together, like they had both always known they would, and it was better then he could have ever dreamed. He lifted her again and they found the same seated position as before. She rolled against him, small gasping breaths back into the silence, he used his arms as leverage to meet her motion, snaked a hand between them to bring her to her breaking point again, following her just seconds after, her shallow breath still fanning across his back as he shook over his own edge. She untangled herself from him, taking the condom from him as she stood. She came back from his bathroom moments later and slid into the space on the couch he had left for her.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there together before they both fell asleep, but they woke to the sun streaming through his windows, their clothes still strewn across his floor. She pulled on his t-shirt and her underwear, while he slipped his boxers on and pulled out the coffee from the cabinet. She gratefully accepted the cup he handed her as he made his way back to the couch with her, and when she kissed him softly, slowly, with an open mouth and a hand on his cheek, he smiled into her lips and sat next to her on the couch. She curled into him, and he thought maybe he wasn't so stupid after all.  


End file.
